Shadow Incarnate
by WriterNull
Summary: If you told Benjamin pokémon were real, he'd probably laugh. After all, the only times he'd ever seen them were either in a game, on TV, or in an issue of a manga. However, his attitude quickly changes when he's approached by a marshadow in need of his "assistance". An M/F story I did for Valentine's Day.


"Good night, hon," Benjamin's mom sighed quietly as she pulled her son's bedroom door shut behind her. A long day had transformed into a long night, the fact that she and her son had gotten into yet another argument not helping things. At first, she was happy to have her son home from college, as she had admittedly missed him, but ever since then, with his inability to find employment, and putting off going back to school until the next year, she had grown increasingly frustrated with what she saw as pure laziness on his behalf. While at first it was a few simple reminders that someday he'd have to be working full-time, it had soon escalated into disagreements, then fights, and even sometimes screaming matches as neither could come to an agreement. Her son's insistence on feeling as if he was right didn't help matters either, and the two had gone from close to increasingly distant, and while neither liked that fact, that was likely how things would remain, to both of their dismay. Sitting down on the couch, the middle-aged mom poured herself a glass of water, and turned on the TV.

"If only she'd listen," Benjamin sighed as he laid down on his side, dragging his hand over his face. There were some days where he felt his mother listened to him, and some where he felt that all she wanted was to say no to everything he said, and today was an instance of the latter in his eyes. Quietly reminding himself that he only had a few months until he would be back at college, away from his parents and alone once again. While he loved them, he found himself wishing for the independence he found in college to return all too often. The phone calls at least once a day were annoying, sure, but they were tolerable compared to... this. Shaking his head softly, he tried to put it out of his mind, reaching into his nightstand drawer, and pulling out a marshadow plush he had recently got at a local video game store. Throwing himself into the lore of the fictional universe it came from was fun, and it kept him busy, given the amount of free time he had. The plush was one of the things his mother didn't know about, and he preferred to keep it that way, not knowing how she'd react to him, an adult – although a newly-minted one – still sleeping with a plush at night, and he wasn't eager to find out. While he realized that many others would find it childish, he was rather fond of it – it was a healthy way for him to vent without getting constant pushback, and the softness of it helped calm him down and let him focus on something other than his slowly building anger directed at his family. However, as therapeutic as it was, he found himself wishing it was real, or that it would come to life, all too often – as helpful as talking without any pushback was, it could only help so much, and he needed solutions and advice more than anything, and his friends – the only ones who could help – were away at college, something he never heard the end of from his parents. A new friend who could offer him actual help was just what he needed, but all the people his age were away at college, so all he could do was hope for a miracle. With that, he pulled it into his arms and closed his eyes, smiling softly at the slight comfort it brought him. Within the span of a few minutes, he was asleep, any signs of tension leaving his face as he gave in to slumber.

* * *

The second he woke up, two things stuck out to Benjamin – one, it was still black outside, and two, his plush was gone. Despite knowing his mother would dislike him sleeping with one, he didn't believe she'd taken it – or even that she would do so under any circumstances – and the time of day seemed all wrong for that anyways, especially given that she had no reason to be in his room in general. A precursory check of the clock revealed the time to be just after four in the morning, making the possibility of his mother having come in his room for some reason and taking his plush even more unlikely. Having no idea where it was, he reached over to his nightstand, grabbing his phone and turning on the flashlight to the lowest setting. At first, he simply checked his bed and the immediate area around it, but to no avail. As he finished his sweep of the room with the light, he knew that if it was gone, there likely would not be a possibility of getting it back, seeing how pathetic a full-grown adult looking for a plush sounded to most people, and it was better to just forget about it. However, a slight, unfamiliar glimmer of yellow caught his eye, though he thought nothing of it at the moment. He turned around, and was about to go back to sleep, dismissing it as a lost cause, before he heard a soft voice calling out.

"Mar?" The source of the voice spoke in a seemingly soft, if not timid, tone. Benjamin, now questioning whether he was having a lucid dream, turned his head back to what he presumed was the source, where this time he could very clearly see two yellow, glowing eyes, however small they were. The human simply reached for the pocket knife in his nightstand drawer, pulling out the blade and poking himself in the finger with it. He was easily able to feel the sharp pain of it breaking the skin, as well as the warm feeling of a drop of blood running down his finger. However, any suspicions of it just being a hallucination or something similar went right out the window less than a second later.

"Mar... shadow?" The same voice called out again, this time slightly louder, yet even more apprehensive at the same time. However, its tone somehow sounded like it was almost searching for something. Still grasping at straws to disprove what he saw before him, as it was completely illogical and defied all reason, he turned on his phone's flashlight once more, this time on half power, and pointed it right at the source of the voice. His jaw practically dropped when he saw, looking right back at him, a real, live marshadow, its head tilted slightly, a curious look on its face.

"Haha... ha... what the fuck..." he spoke aloud, more questions than answers raised by the clarification as to what he saw in front of him. At this point, there was no doubting he was staring down not some image or plush of the pokémon whose fabric incarnation he had held in his sleep for many nights, but the real thing, and he hadn't the slightest clue what to do. For a moment, the creature seemed almost as taken aback as he was, before it spoke once again, this time in a much more familiar tongue.

"You're the human!" The exclamation came from the marshadow, sounding equal parts excited and relieved. At this, confusion briefly overtook Benjamin's sheer disbelief of the current situation – sure, he was _a_ human, one of several billion, but the way the pokémon said it almost implied as if he was somehow different than all the others, or special in some way. However, the boy had trouble believing this – there was nothing spectacular about him, rather, he was wholly unremarkable: he was neither exceptionally overweight or underweight, tall or short, young or old, rich or poor, attractive or ugly, smart or stupid – it could be argued he was simply an average 18-year-old male, living in a suburban home with his parents before going to college, with nothing that really set him apart from the rest. Hoping to clarify any mixed messages or anything of the sort, Benjamin blinked once, then twice, to clear his mind before he responded.

"I'm… _a_ human… I'm not sure who or what you're looking for, but you might have the wrong person, or the wrong house. Is there someone in specific you were looking for that I can help you find?" The question came out of his mouth with hesitance and confusion clear in his tone, not quite sure what this was all about, let alone how or why this entire situation came to be, and all he wanted was either an explanation or resolution, although both were preferable. It was half past four in the morning, and Benjamin wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Your name is Benjamin… right?" The ghost-type's question had a hint of hesitancy in it, some of the excitement traded in for worry as it feared that it had appeared at the wrong house, or to the wrong person. Hopefully, a simple explanation of a realistic dream or some form of apparition could be used to explain away its existence if it was wrong, but having to explain away its existence and make it believable was a last resort for the pokémon, not a front-line defense.

"Most people just call me Ben, but yeah, that's my name…" the boy answered awkwardly, not quite sure how to really react to the whole situation, even though it was becoming increasingly clear by the moment that this was no dream or hallucination. Where did this thing come from? Why did it come to him? Why did it know his name? What did it want to do with him? His train of thought was cut short as the pokémon only about ten feet away from him visibly brightened.

"You're the human! I knew you were the human!" Any undertone of worry or fear had instantly been erased from the marshadow's voice, instead filled with unadulterated glee. The smile on its face slightly lessened upon seeing the new adult's face. "You probably have a lot of questions, don't you?" The question is met with a simple nod as Benjamin turned off his flashlight on his phone, not wanting to burn the battery faster than he could charge it. "Well, I guess you should ask them now. And thank you for turning that light off… it was getting way too bright for me," the ghost-type chuckles slightly, realizing that 'Ben' likely didn't know that its kind resided in shadows, or perhaps he was too tired to remember. Regardless, the pokémon approached the human, still staying a few feet away before sitting down on the floor near his bed, the human at least thrice its seated height despite being supine. Benjamin's face wrinkled slightly in thought before he decided on his first question.

"Not to be rude, but… how exactly do you know who I am? You clearly know my name and where I live, even which room is mine, which isn't information I give out on a regular basis, let alone the last one – in fact, I can count the number of people who know where in the house my room is on one hand – and yet, you still found me. How?" At this point, Benjamin was more than happy to be able to get some answers after the most confusing… forty-five minutes of his life, he affirmed with the aid of his nightstand clock.

"Well, of course I know all of it! After all, you pretty much told me everything… maybe you didn't know I was listening, but every time you talked to me, I heard and remembered every word!" The marshadow's response was enthusiastic and upbeat, as if this was incredibly obvious, and Benjamin would get it in an instant. However, that only served to further complicate things, with him more confused than ever.

"Wait… talked to you? I've never seen you before! How was I talking to you!?" Benjamin's question came out louder than anticipated as a result of his ever-growing disorientation, and he quickly tried to quiet himself as best as possible, but the pokémon responded as calmly as possible, as it knew that everything would all make sense soon.

"Ben," the ghost-type paused, still getting used to using the name, especially the abbreviated form, "we've known each other for quite some time. Ever since you bought me at that store, you've told me everything – all your problems, all your fears, all your proudest achievements. It may have only been a month or two, but I've learned a lot. You have to give me credit where credit's due, you know." That statement sent Benjamin's head reeling, only one – although incredibly unlikely, if not impossible – turn of events being able to explain everything.

"Are you telling me that plush was… alive? How do you even know what I said to it? How do you _exist_?" Benjamin questioned, bewildered. In all his time on Earth and through all his expeditions on the Internet, he'd never heard of such a thing. It truly sounded like something out of a cheap horror movie – a stuffed animal or other kid's toy comes to life, haunts whoever finds themselves in possession of it, and drives them insane, or something like that. He had an incredibly hard time believing that, and the pokémon's story didn't help either.

"All I remember is that everything was white in the few minutes before I was sent here… Arceus was there… it was too bright to tell with one hundred percent certainty, but I have no doubt it was Him… and then, all of the sudden, I could see everything you and the plush went through, like they were my very own memories… He said something about finding you, then there was a big flash of pink, blue, and gray, and I arrived here… I don't really know anything else," the marshadow hung its head slightly at the last statement, disappointed that it could not provide all the answers the human sought. However, Benjamin's reaction was noticeably different.

"Wait, are you meaning to tell me that pokémon actually exist? Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, all of them? They're real?" The male barely manages to get all his questions out coherently amidst his sputtering, and the pokémon before him simply nods.

"Did you… not know this?" Benjamin met the question with a 'no' laden with disbelief as he tried to gather everything he could, all the media he had collected over the years, and showed it to the ghost-type.

"Pokémon is a fictional universe for us. It doesn't exist here – that is, pokémon don't, nor do the cities or regions. It's all just the product of someone's imagination, and I've been given no reason to believe otherwise," he tried to explain, before he realized something – somewhere, or maybe some time, else, or possibly both, pokémon were an everyday reality rather than a dream, a work of fiction. The facts checked out – a portal created by the creation trio could theoretically create a means of travel between large distances, times, or even between universes. As the marshadow perused the content, both printed and digital, it had a look of intense surprise on its face. It had been told that pokémon were not common, but never that they simply didn't exist in whatever point in spacetime it ended up in. However, no matter how much sense the means of such made sense to Benjamin, one question still stuck in his mind.

"Out of all the people, out of all the places, out of all the times, why were you sent to me, here and now?" What he expected to be either a simple 'I don't know,' or a brief answer, was clearly something more, as the pokémon that was now on his bed sat down with a nervous chuckle, clearly reluctant to say anything, but realized it had to be explained. Finally, it took a deep breath before it began its explanation.

"To fully understand why, you have to acknowledge that the movies you watch for fun are truth for us. They are like documentaries – they display events of the past, especially those of significance. That said… when Arceus created the universe that pokémon inhabit, He did not see any reason to create humanity with the instinct to be good. He figured that, if He could make pokémon good at birth, and ingrain the instinct to remain good throughout the years, the pokémon would keep the humans in check, should they ever stray – the pokémon would rub off on the human trainers, and the human trainers would pass that instinct to be good onto any offspring of their pokémon. For a while, it worked, and while not everything was perfect, good outmatched and overpowered evil every single time. However, after the incident with the Jewel of Life, Arceus became outraged, not only at the humans betraying Him, but when He learned that it had been a human betraying another human that fueled the whole incident, He was furious at himself as well for not planning for such a situation – He had been focused so much on creating the perfect pokémon that He had forgotten about the humans almost completely. Before the entire incident involving the return of the Jewel of Life at Michina Town, He had planned to spread the good that pokémon brought past what He had created, into other universes. While many argue that He intended to overstep his boundaries by introducing His creations into places which He did not rule, the positive effect on both pokémon and humans that the former's existence had was undeniable. However, given the incident in Michina Town, seeing as how humans _did_ enslave pokémon to do whatever their trainers said without free will to oppose, He decided to use some sort of gauge to determine when, or if, the inhabitants of the other universes were ready for contact with pokémon. When He gazed upon this world, He saw the toys that were being created and sold frequently as the perfect opportunity – they were as close to the real thing as possible, and through it, He was able to tell, although with a slight degree of error, which potential trainers would rid themselves of their pokémon when the latter were no longer small and cute, and which humans would continue to care for, or at least protect, their pokémon when both had grown. He could see who saw them as a collectible, or only valuable because they were cute, and who saw them as companions, friends… something more than a pet, more than property. With the aid of several others, He was able to monitor these potential trainers, and keep tabs on them. However, that's only the history lesson. The reason I'm here is… somewhat different, but is related, I assure you." The marshadow paused at this, taking another deep breath, and after it made sure Benjamin was still awake, continued with its explanation.

"I have noticed that, throughout the literature you have shown me that documents pokémon, nearly all of the entries for mythical and legendary pokémon say that we have no biological sex. While, for some pokémon, this is true, and they breed via other means of reproduction, this is simply not the case for nearly all mythical and legendary pokémon. The reason that us being sexless has been passed off as fact is due to a few… overreactions at attempting to breed us. Unlike most pokémon, whose breeding instincts are calibrated to create several offspring, mythical and legendary pokémon only breed to maintain a certain population level. Too few of our species, and we die out, meaning that a role we were created to fulfill within the world is left unfilled, which could potentially cause numerous problems, and the fact that it is much more energy-intensive to create new mythical or legendary pokémon than regular pokémon, meaning that it is… strongly encouraged that we keep our numbers at a safe level. However, that guideline is a double-edged sword – too many of a certain species, and confrontation and fighting become commonplace due to more pokémon to employ than positions to be filled, in a sense." Once again, the marshadow paused, taking several deep inhales as it caught its breath, its small frame not built for talking as much as it was, instead built to use its size to its advantage and keep peace by ending fights decisively and quickly, which were unfortunately quite common amongst the candidates that Ho-Oh picked as potential Rainbow Heroes.

"So, I think I got it… basically, Arceus sees humans as potentially evil, and decides to vet them first before sending a pokémon to our universe for a human here to own. But I don't really see the whole reasoning behind telling me the numbers thing with your kind and those like you. You did a great job explaining why I was allowed contact with you, but you didn't really tell me what motivated you to come here in the first place," Benjamin remarked, still a little puzzled as to what exactly all of this meant. As he finishes his sentence, he sees the pokémon shake its head gently, only confirming he was missing something, and clearly not something it wanted to talk about. "Can you please just… finish explaining it to me?" Ben inquires, just wanting to get to the point already. The marshadow takes one final inhale before beginning to speak again, knowing it had to say what it did, whether it was comfortable or not.

"Alright… to start off, my name is Lyra, and I'm a female marshadow. The elders have become incapable of performing their protective duties satisfactorily, and there is a need for new offspring. However, due to some complications involving one of the breeding males of my generation, I have been left without a mate with whom I would produce offspring." At this, Lyra took a deep breath, tried to keep her face out of her hands in embarrassment, and continued. "It has been… known for some time that humans are genetically compatible with pokémon, however that is not something that Arceus wants the general population to know, seeing as how it would cause an unhealthy decrease in pokémon population throughout the world, as well as disrupt natural habitats, even if adopted by only a small percentage of the population. Thus, He has decided to send me to a world where pokémon are not common so that news like this could not be spread easily, and after a careful consideration of all the candidates, He has chosen… you… as my most suitable match. So, to make a long story short… I need to mate with you to ensure the survival of my species. However, I'm aware you've wanted a living companion for quite some time, and after a conversation with Him, we agreed that, if I were to produce more than one offspring, I would be allowed to stay with you permanently if you wanted as such. I understand this is a lot to put on you, but you need to understand my situation," Lyra finished, an expression of uncertainty clear on her face, fearful of scaring him off. She knew that the fate of her species rested in his hands, and thus meant that a 'no' could carry disastrous consequences if she said something that turned him off from the idea. After she had seen everything, she trusted him. The question was, did he feel the same?

Meanwhile, Benjamin's brain was in overdrive, trying to think of how to best approach this situation. Clearly, she needed his help, and him saying no could lead to the potential extinction of a species necessary for the safety of her world. In addition to that, her offer was indeed quite tempting – to finally have someone to talk to who would listen, a friend that would never leave, was certainly tempting, and he would be lying if he said that was something he didn't want. However, there were certain catches that kept him from immediately saying yes – first off, if he agreed, that would mean he would be a parent at eighteen. While it wasn't as if something like that was unheard of, he had no clue if he was ready for that, given that he had no experience with parenting, and if he tried to ask for advice, his parents, and likely anyone else, would call him insane and laugh at him if he tried to tell them the one who he reproduced with was, by everyone else's account, completely fictional. Not only that, but he had no idea how to raise a member of a different species, let alone a species from an entirely different world, or possibly even a different universe, a different reality. After a few moments of deliberation, he determined a second round of questions was in order.

"Three questions – one, how would either of us know how to parent the offspring, given that I'm not a parent, let alone of a marshadow, and I assume you aren't either? Second, how can you speak English? And third, how is it possible that perfect replicas of pokémon were created in an entirely different reality?" The last question had stuck out to him on the first series of answers, and the question had only become more and more intriguing to him over the past few minutes.

"Well, to answer the first question, the elders would raise the offspring – when they retire from their work, they devote themselves to training any and all new children. The second one is simple – since our duties often involves humans, we need to be able to communicate with them, and so we had to learn their language to be able to easily communicate with them. As for the third, the creation of us in your world and the accurate depictions of our history weren't some massive coincidence – Arceus planted the ideas necessary in the minds of a select few people after He found a company that had no issue creating fictional characters, had the money to create and strongly advertise the existence of any media containing them, and had the influence to spread it between your countries, not just locally. From then on, the ideas were planted in waves, so that all of them would not have to be introduced at once and the project would be feasible. The plush toys were a happy accident, and were not a planted idea, although Arceus was in full support of it, as it made everyone's job easier and the results more accurate," Lyra explained, trying to answer his questions to the best of her ability. His comfort was paramount to the potential success of her entire venture, so taking risks by not answering questions was off the table. She waited with bated breath as Benjamin appeared to be thinking for a few more minutes, her heart catching in her throat when she heard him let out a loud exhale before he began to speak.

"Well, I've given it some thought. The way I look at it, all the issues I can think of have been taken care of already, and all my questions have been answered… so, with that said, I'll do it. I'm not sure how doing… what we're about to do… with a ghost-type, a pokémon, our size difference, or any combination of those will work, but I suppose I'm willing to give it a try. If it's okay with you, I'd prefer if you took the lead, since the last thing I want to do is hurt you or otherwise mess this up, not to mention that this is my first time doing anything like this. Is that… okay with you?" The question came with clear hesitancy, as all the information he'd gleaned throughout his life pointed to a successful relationship relying on the male taking the dominant lead, and he was doing the exact opposite of that, but the consequences of potentially hurting her were too great to try to pretend that he knew what he was doing. However, his response came as a massive grin and a nod from the female.

"That's completely fine!" Lyra's smile quickly spread across her face at the affirmative answer, more than happy to make any accommodations needed. She realized that her not having any real experience either didn't make things any easier; however, she had seen some instances of human-pokémon mating occur during her duties, so she had a decent idea of how such an act would transpire. She had also questioned the potential physical interaction with regards to their different sizes, as well as between a ghost-type and human beforehand, and had received no response that told her either of those limitations made mating painful, difficult, or outright impossible, so she was confident that neither would be a problem for them.

"Well, should we get started now?" Benjamin's inquisition was phrased as if he almost expected Lyra to say no, for the whole thing to just have been some hallucination, or maybe a prank, but instead the marshadow nodded, not seeing any reason to spend more time talking when none was necessary. She took a step towards the head of the human's bed, before pausing and turning to him.

"Is it alright if I turn on your lamp? I know turning on the overhead light probably isn't a good idea, but it'd be a good idea to have even a little bit of light, so we can see what we're doing and whatnot," she explained, not too keen on the idea of having no clue what she was doing on her first time. In response, Benjamin silently reached over, turning the small knob right below the bulb, the lamp beginning to cast a faint yellow light throughout the room.

"Better?" Lyra responded with a quiet 'yeah' before eyeing the male, getting her first good in-person look at him, and she was happy with what she saw. His proportions that she could see were perfectly sized, neither too big nor too small, instead a completely healthy size for a human his age. At the same time, he was going through the same process, his first glimpse into the true form of a pokémon, and for the most part, she appeared to be fairly similar to everything he'd seen, her possessing dark gray skin with a small, lean build. However, he did notice one discernible difference, that being the presence of a small slit between her thighs, starting right before the inward curvature of her nethers and continuing until the shape of her inner thighs prevented him from seeing any further. After taking in the sight for a brief moment, he pulled his head away from the area, not wanting to be caught staring, and looked at her, awaiting further instructions. Her own examination of his form complete, she met his gaze before making the second-most uncomfortable step.

"You're going to have to take your clothes off, you know. We can't do this with you in your pajamas," she informed him as politely as she could, not taking the initiative herself, instead letting him do it at his own pace. With a curt 'right', he brought his hands to his own chest, grabbing his shirt by its shoulders and pulling it off, revealing a lean but not muscular body, and he tossed it aside before bringing his hands further down to his waist, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and taking a deep breath before lifting his hips, pulling them down before finishing the removal process with his legs. His lower garments having joined his upper one on the floor next to his bed, he took a deep breath, awaiting whatever came next, whether it be any reaction or further instructions. Lyra wasted no time taking in what she saw; compared to what she had seen from most humans, he was slightly above average in size, although she didn't think that his size would cause any issues, any size-related guesswork left out as he was already hard, likely from his examination of her exposed nethers. Within moments, the silence was broken, the marshadow smiling softly at him.

"Are you ready to do this?" Although she knew it was unnecessary, she asked him the question anyways, and he returned her smile with a nod, finding her consideration heartwarming.

With his confirmation, she approached his erect member, examining it before taking it into her hands for a moment, Benjamin letting out a soft sigh of pleasure at the sensation. It felt worlds better than it did when he would touch himself, her hands much softer than his, and there was something else about having someone else touch him that made the entire thing all that much more arousing, though he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. All he knew was that she had barely touched him, and he was already enjoying the contact. Lyra had seen enough in the past to have some idea of what male genitalia felt like, but holding it for the first time was unusual for her, and the combination of softness and rigidity surprised her, to say the least, but she proceeded with her actions regardless as she eyed up his size. She was now much closer to it, but despite further scrutiny, she still determined after a moment that she would make it work. After all, she had to – her kind was counting on her.

Lyra knew of foreplay, and had a general idea of how it was done and what its intended purposes were, but one look at him told her that no foreplay was necessary – he was already more than ready to begin the main event, and anything but that would be liable to ruin their experiences, given how she had been told that men were generally only able to orgasm once, and she had no desire to risk having to wait for him to recover if he finished in her mouth or hands, given that he had no experience by his own admission to the plush, and was unlikely to have high stamina. Taking all this into consideration, she nodded to him slightly, more trying to reassure herself rather than him, and with his shaft between her hands, positioned her entrance over its rounded head as she held it still, and slowly lowered herself onto it. For a moment, instinct solely guided her as she felt the warmth of the flesh push up against her slit, but she quickly began to pay attention to the current activities once again as she felt him begin to enter her.

Lyra's immediate reaction to the tip of his member pushing its way past her entrance was a sharp gasp – it felt like it was stretching her to a point near tearing, pushing the limits of her walls, but she took a deep breath and tried to mentally steady herself, having prepared for this and having known that this was a normal part of the process, despite some parts of her mind that attempted to convince her that he would be too big. Benjamin's face instantly flooded with concern, but the pokémon gave him a soft smile, silently assuring him that she was fine, and he returned her smile. Even though he had barely penetrated her, he was already struggling to suppress sounds of pleasure, her sex being softer and tighter than he'd ever imagined, and most definitely felt much better than what he'd been told a human would feel like. Silently, he gave her a signal to proceed whenever she was ready, wanting to experience more of her badly, but not wanting to ruin anything. Receiving said signal, the marshadow took another deep breath, lowering herself another two inches on his shaft, and a wince from the sudden expansion of her insides quickly turned into a moan – her body had begun to adjust to the human's relatively larger size, and any pain caused by her sex not being fully dilated to accept him quickly dissipated as the muscles within her soon relaxed, allowing Lyra to take the human's girth without much pain, and the pleasure soon took the forefront. Emboldened by the sudden influx of pleasure, the ghost-type quickly took the other half of his shaft into her depths, moaning slightly louder as the head rubbed up against her g-spot, the once-painful stretching now having taken on a much more pleasureful sensation. With his entire member now wrapped in her velvet-soft walls, Benjamin's head fell back slightly, letting out a quiet moan of his own at the sensation. The feeling was truly unlike anything he had felt before, and measures better than what he had ever imagined. However, he knew he had to resist the urge to just give in to his basal instincts, at least to a degree, as he wanted this to be a positive experience for both of them, and thus he resolved to try to use whatever stamina he might have acquired during his private time, so as to try and hold off from finishing until she had. With this in mind, he took a deep breath, letting a moment pass so that he could regain his bearings and she could adjust to his size, undoubtedly at least somewhat larger than what was common for her kind, given the noises she made at first.

After a moment, he felt the vice-like grip on his shaft relax slightly, not so much that it would reduce the pleasure, but enough to let him know that she was ready for him to continue, and so he gently grasped her hips before pulling out as much as he could, his hips pushing down into the mattress before he slowly thrusted them back up, testing the waters. Lyra's immediate reaction was overwhelmingly positive, and as he saw her bite her bottom lip gently in a bid to suppress a moan, a smile spread across his face, and he repeated his action, this time a bit faster and more forcefully, his biological programming taking over, knowing what to do now that he had reached this point. The marshadow's pleasured visage didn't change, the only difference being her moaning slightly louder this time, and their eyes met for a moment, an unspoken message of trust on both their faces as Benjamin lifted her up slightly this time with his next thrust. The slight bit more he was able to pull out clearly made a difference as she went nearly limp in his hands for a moment, regaining control before she could completely fall apart, but he didn't need to ask what had happened, the sensation around the head of his member being more than enough to tell him that he had passed over her g-spot with that thrust. Not wasting any more time, Benjamin soon brought his pace up to a middle ground where there was no risk of hurting her but he was able to adequately please both of them without losing whatever pleasure they gained through each thrust, then fully shifted his attention towards their intimate union as he watched her face, making sure he was doing everything he could to please her as he indulged in his own bliss, relishing every moment of their contact. While he had imagined what it felt like to actually have sex with something living more times than he could count, nothing could have prepared him for what it felt like to actually please a member of the opposite sex, let alone a pokémon, and he found he couldn't get enough of it, already feeling himself starting to give in to the mounting pleasure. However, he took a deep breath in an effort to stave off his own orgasm as long as he could and met her gaze with his once again, Lyra's eyes now somewhat glossed over as she neared her own orgasm, not holding back unlike her newfound mate, and he reached his thumb over to where their bodies joined, slowly massaging the tiny nub he could feel at the place where her lower lips met. Her pleasured reaction instantly amplified threefold before she moaned his name, trying to be as quiet as she could, before she placed a small hand on his chest, trying to support herself as her body turned to jelly in his hands, melting into her first orgasm as her fluids leaked onto his bare skin. The spasms of her sex combined with the sheer eroticism of the sounds and sensations proved too much for Benjamin to handle, and he gave one last forceful thrust into her as he began his release, his cry of the marshadow's name coming within a second of hers as his seed began to coat her insides, the sheer pressure of his emission causing some of it to flood into her womb as the rest joined her nectar at their point of union, creating a sweet yet strong-smelling cocktail of love as they both submitted to the pleasure, basking in the sensory high.

Within the span of a few minutes, the two began to come down from their orgasmic highs, Lyra regaining her composure as Benjamin slowly withdrew from her depths, his shaft glistening in the soft yellow light of the lamp, a slight white tinge to the reflective coating on his member, and he simply looked to the ghost-type with a loving smile on his face before grabbing a box of tissues from the drawer of his nightstand, offering a few to her as she cleaned what little of the white fluid dripped out of her while he dried himself to the best of his ability. After ascertaining his legs were stable enough to walk on, he walked over to his bedroom's sole window, pulling back the curtains before opening it, allowing air to flow between his room and the outside, and he turned on his air conditioner to its fan setting in order to aid the replacement of air in his room. While he knew it was only a temporary solution to the scent, and what he really needed was a fresh set of sheets, a round of air freshener, and a shower for each of them, he hoped it would be enough to stave off suspicion until he could fully clean up after their mess. After making sure the room was able to be aired out as best as he could manage, Benjamin returned to the bed, laying down with his pillows behind his head, his neck propped up as Lyra climbed onto his chest, relaxing for a moment before the human finally spoke.

"So... how long will it take for the eggs to start growing?" While he had seen plenty of anime episodes and read numerous issues of the manga with eggs, the growth and hatching of the eggs seemed completely random in every instance, and so he had no accurate reference to go off.

"Well, it should only take about a day or two, assuming we got positive results, for them to be developed enough that I can put them in an incubator. When I reach that point, I'll make a quick trip back – unfortunately, I'll have to be alone – to drop off the eggs and have them incubated, at which point I'll come back. The whole process should take no more than an hour, even accounting for travel time, then I'm yours forever," Lyra answered, a smile clear on her face.

"I can't believe that you actually agreed to that… and, in all honesty, I can't wait," Benjamin responded with a grin of his own. Hearing her mention positive results prompted a brief look at his member, which was still erect, much to his surprise. "Well, I'd say we're better off safe than sorry. Round two?" His eyes met hers, then he looked to his shaft as if silently demonstrating the reasoning behind his inquisition. Upon seeing what he was motioning to, the female nodded with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I don't see why not. After all, we do have a population to sustain, don't we now?" All Benjamin could do was grin like an idiot as he rolled the both of them over, Lyra now on her back and him on top, and leaned in to give her a soft kiss, their lips meeting for a brief moment before he prepared himself for a second round of action.


End file.
